The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved diagnostic system. The diagnostic system for a power supply provides a technical effect of obtaining diagnostic diversity by sampling a reference voltage from the power supply using a common channel in a first bank of channels of an analog-to-digital converter, and then sampling the reference voltage using the common channel in a second bank of channels of the analog-to-digital converter to determine fault conditions associated with the power supply.